


He Dreams in Color

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, Falling In Love, Gabriel's alive, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Pain, Relief, Sabriel - Freeform, Suffering, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they met Sam was enamored, then he found out he was supposed to kill him, but it's not that easy to kill a Trickster.<br/>Encounters with Gabriel as seen through Sam's eyes, a slightly spastic story filled with longing and hope.<br/>Also known as: The One Where Gabriel Dream Stalks Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Dreams in Color

\- He Dreams in Color -

Sam was enthralled, he couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much, really smiled. They were such cheesy jokes, puns even, innuendo, but coming from his lips everything was so damn funny and interesting. It had been so long since someone had been interesting. Ten damn minutes and Sam had a crush, slightly longer and images of things to do with said crush started running through his brain.

He was smaller and soft in all the right places, if Dean wasn’t there the idea of throwing the man against the wall and leaving bruises on his neck might have been more than just an idea.

He laughed and grinned far more than he had in months, it felt good, honest to God good, if only Dean would stop acting like an ass. They were on a case, couldn’t he be somewhat professional instead of stuffing his face with candy, it was embarrassing. Sam hoped with all his might that this guy didn’t think they were a couple as seemed common so far. He had learned to live with it, mostly, but this would not be one of those times he could just shrug it off, not with the thought’s going through his mind. Already making plans to come back later, alone.

* * * * *  
Sam looked for the small blonde at the bar, not that he’d really thought the guy would be there, he looked a few years older than the intended crowd. His mouth almost salivated at the thought of experience. Of a petite frame wrapped around him, head thrown back, moaning his name, screaming and gasping for God. So when he saw Dean downing purple shots and flirting instead of trying to get information he knew his night wasn’t going to go as planned.

* * * * *  
Several missed opportunities later and he was standing in a theater holding an ash-wood stake and hoping Bobby’s theory wasn’t true. But there he was, smile as bright as the sun, offering Dean a deal, part of him wanted to take it, after all if he really was a God then how likely were their chances of taking him down, and having some real power to call up every now and then wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Except for the whole Trickster justice thing. Maybe Sam could convince him of a different method, he could be pretty damn convincing when he wanted to be. Then an axe murderer kept all thought at bay until he vanished into thin air. The beautiful God prone in his seat, stake in his chest, and they were running for the car. Bobby said that other Gods could feel it when one of their own died and they didn’t want to be around for who ever showed up to claim him. Sam gave one last mournful glance at the college, he’d never even gotten his name, real or otherwise.

* - * - * - *

Loki, his name was Loki, and he was alive and if he hadn’t of killed Dean over and over and put Sam through a living nightmare, he would have been overjoyed to see him. That same smirk on his face, sunlight in his hair. Sam tried to not remember the ideas he had previously entertained about the God. Even after he’d died, occasionally those golden eyes would find their way into his dreams. Now that Sam knew he was alive he decided to question mark those for a much calmer time to think about. Point blank, through the chest, there couldn’t be a doubt this time, but there was and it lingered in Sam. Then a car from nowhere and Dean on the asphalt and Sam’s only hope was in a fading grin. He didn’t dwell on the sudden spark in the God’s eyes, the change of countenance, the look that a year prior would ensure him a bed fellow. No he focused on the piano, and the shower, and those damn tacos, and every way he’d witnessed his brother die. It kept him strong, kept him from looking back.

It didn’t stop the dreams. The long showers, a name to go with a face, knowing without any doubt that the small form wouldn’t break beneath him. A laugh like stars, smiles and touches. His nightmares were torture but his dreams were Heaven.

* - * - * - *

When the last dream had ended with a ‘see you soon Sammy’ he should of known it wouldn’t be for a cup of coffee and how’s the dream sex. To see Castiel so manhandled, to hear such anger about angels, it shouldn’t of been a shock, he should of known somehow. Figured it out, but there he was, his Trickster, trapped in a ring of holy oil and letting one of the most holy of names fall from his lips. Declaring he would have nothing to do with any of it, steering clear of Heaven and Hell. Sam knew the dreams would end, his last fragment of pleasure and peace in the world would be over with a snap.

When firm lips and warm eyes woke him into a dream he thought he had entered delirium and quite frankly it was fine if he stayed there forever, just him and Gabriel tangled in each other’s limbs. Hot mouths, sharp scrapes of nails against flesh and the constant grind of their bodies against and in each other, hair pulled and nipples pinched. Tears from how good it was, how happy in his lover’s arms he was.

* * * * *  
Then the madness came, an angelic shield between him and the devil, the shield run through and shattered, all of his happiness and hope dead on a motel floor. The snake whispering in his ear, screaming in his head, only nightmares to escape to, all his dreams were dead. At the loudest and the quietest was when he thought he’d gone crazy most, in those times when there was nothing but Lucifer, there was a warm press to his cheek, his forehead, blurred vision seeing gold, then gone as if it never was. Dead.

* - * - * - *

He dreamed now, knowing they were just dreams, sure that’s all he’d ever have now, then Cas told them a story and he shook violently when alone, struggling for breath. Trying to not think about it, yet whispering his name all the same. The dreams didn’t increase, just intensified, bit by bit, over time, taking their time. Giving him a fond, warm thought in the dark quiet. Not quite sure but content none the less.

* - * - * - *

He smiled, he couldn’t help it, the world was on the brink, everything was scared, but none of that really mattered at the moment. Of course the entrance was grand, he was grand, in golden light too. The room silent, human, demon, angel, all silent as they took him in, all a little afraid of the power radiating off him. That smirk, that caused anger and fear in others, Sam was going to bruise that smirk. No missed opportunities, no fear of the unknown, no worry of the opinion of others. And with those first words Sam knew everything was going to be alright, even if it wasn’t, because they were here, together, finally, and everything that ever needed to be said was in those words.  
“Hey there Sammy. Miss me?”  
Sam laughed.

~fin~


End file.
